Crawling
by Mentalinsanity
Summary: brumm ich hasse dieses Wort - Mika's Gedanken und Erinnerungen über seinen Zwilling...


Warum sahst du mich nicht? Immer und immer wieder schoss diese Frage durch den Kopf des Engels, der hinter einer der in weißem Marmor gehaltenen Säule stand und den Griff um sein Schwert verstärkte, als abermals der Hass ihn ihm aufglomm. Er war niemals gut genug gewesen um auch nur annähernd an ihn, den großen Luzifer!, heranzureichen... . Erst als er sie verriet, beachteten sie ihn... dann galt ihre Liebe ihm, dem Übersehenen, dem Kleinen und Schwachen... Luzifels Bruder... für sie hatte er keinen Namen, keine eigene Identität...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Keuchend kauerte der rothaarige Engel vor dem Anderen am Boden, beide Arme wie schutzsuchend um sich selbst geschlungen während einige stumme Tränen über seine gespaltenen Wangen liefen. ‚Warum bist du auch jetzt noch stärker als ich'  
  
Die dunkle Gestalt vor dem Feuerengel ging langsam vor diesem in die Knie, ein zutiefst spöttisches Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben, griffen seine fast schon eisigkalten Finger nach der Kehle des Jüngeren und zogen ihn mit sich hoch.  
  
„Ich... hasse dich... ich hasse dich so sehr, Bastard...", presste der Rothaarige nur mit Mühe heraus und rang um Luft. Das war es, was er seinem verhassten Bruder schon so lange hatte sagen wollen. Doch statt einer Antwort wie er sie erwartet hatte, rammte der Schwarzhaarige seine Faust in den Magen des Jüngeren, worauf dieser erstickt japste. Schmerz blockierte sein Denken und das Blut, das ihm in die Augen lief blockierte seine Sicht, doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Er würde vor Luzifer nicht in die Knie gehen...!  
  
Mit einem Mal landete der Feuerengel hart auf dem Boden, wobei einige seiner Rippen mit einem Knacken nachgaben und eine lange Zeit rührte der Rothaarige sich gar nicht ehe er mühsam den Kopf hob und Luzifer ansah. Das spöttische Lächeln in seinem Gesicht und der kalte Ausdruck seiner Augen, von denen er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie bis auf den Grund seiner Seele blickten und sich dort einbrannten... lange noch würde er diese Szene vor Augen haben.  
  
Michael vermied es den Blick zu seinen Schwingen zu wenden, er spürte sie schon gar nicht mehr und konnte sich ausmalen wie diese aussahen nachdem sein Bruder ihm ein Teil derer abgeschlagen hatte. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz, der schlimmer war als alles zuvor, durchzuckte seine Magengegend. Er spürte nicht, dass ein Schwert darin steckte, spürte nur den Schmerz und dass seine Sicht rapide absank bis es plötzlich schwarz um ihn wurde.  
  
„Erbärmlich..." Damit wand Luzifer sich ab und überließ den Rothaarigen seinem Schicksal  
  
-Flashback Ende-  
  
Allein der Gedanke an Vergangenes ließ eine altbekannte Wut in Michael hochlodern.  
  
Er tötet ohne Reue, ohne Mitgefühl. Seine eisigen Augen sehen durch dich hindurch. Unterschätze ihn nicht. Du brauchst nicht mal mit der Wimper zu zucken, schon bist du tot. Ein Nichts! Du warst und bist nichts im Vergleich mit dem Höllenfürsten.  
  
Zitternd ballte der Rothaarige die Hände zu Fäusten bis seine Fingerknochen weiß hervortraten. Jeder Gedanke an seinen Bruder versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich. Diese Wunden würden niemals heilen, dafür war der Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu real, aber irgendwann... irgendwann würde er Luzifer besiegen und er fieberte diesem Tag nur entgegen.  
  
-2-  
  
So lange ließt du niemanden an dich heran, dein Herz schien aus Stein und dein Blick aus ewigem Eis und dann bricht ausgerechnet eine Frau dein Herz...?  
  
Ein trockenes und beinahe schon spöttisches Lächeln schlich sich auf Michaels Züge, wenn er an seinen Bruder und dessen vergebliche Versuche ihr nah zu kommen dachte. ‚Wer ist hier erbärmlich, Luzifer? Du fielst allein wegen ihr... . Ich verstehe dich nicht, Bruder, wie kann dir jemand so wichtig sein, dass du für ihn sündigst? '  
  
„Mika-chan?" Eine Stimme ließ den Feuerengel hochfahren und sein bis eben noch abwesender Blick nahm ein wütendes Glimmen an „Nenn mich nicht immer Mika-chan!", knurrte er sauer zur Antwort und noch ehe der Andere sich versah landete nur Zentimeter vor seinen Füßen ein Feuerball.  
  
Raphael... . Der Fummeldoktor, Casanova des Himmels, er, der jedem weiblichen Wesen nachschielte, was Beine hatte... . Er war der Einzigste gewesen, der sich nach dem Kampf mit Luzifer an ihn herangetraut hatte ohne ihm Vorwürfe zu machen. Jetzt noch klangen seine Worte in den Ohren des Feuerengels. ‚Du bist ein Dummkopf, Mika-chan'  
  
Ja, er war ein Dummkopf, denn er versuchte sich noch immer einzureden, dass er seinem Bruder noch immer etwas bedeutete, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass dem großen Luzifer nichts etwas bedeutete... Abermals kamen seine Gedanken wieder an den Punkt an dem seine Wut hoch loderte. Der Windengel hatte sich noch immer keinen Zentimeter vom Platz gerührt und war scheinbar auch von dem Energieball wenig beeindruckt.  
  
"Was willst du...?", fragte Michael düster, in einer Tonlage, die fast schon an das Krachen eines Holzscheites im Feuer erinnerte. Langsam trat der Blonde näher, blieb jedoch hinter dem Kleineren stehen. „Ich mache mir lediglich Sorgen um dich"  
  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde runzelte der Feuerengel die Stirn, dann machte diese Mine jedoch der gewohnten Eiseskälte platz, die sonst in den Gesichtszügen des Feuerengels stand. „Was...?" „Du wirkst abweisend" „Na und?", fragte der Rothaarige nur zurück und wand Raphael wieder den Rücken zu. „Das geht dich `nen Scheißdreck an" „Mika...", sinnierte der Blonde, wobei in seiner Stimme eine gewisse Resignation mitschwang und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will dir doch nur helfen..."  
  
Ein wütender Ausdruck machte sich auf Michaels Zügen breit, doch noch immer drehte er sich nicht um. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", schnappte er sauer, während sich sein Griff um das Schwert abermals verstärkte. „Von niemandem!!" Nur Sekunden später folgte ein Energieball. „Und von dir schon war nicht!!"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Raphael dem Feuerengel nach als dieser wutentbrannt davonging und griff sich an die Schläfe. Er würde sich nie ändern... .  
  
-3-  
  
Eine ganze Zeit lang suchte Michael nach etwas mit dem er seine Wut betäuben konnte, doch lange Zeit schaffte er es nicht. „Michael-sama?"Die Stimme eines Beraters ließ ihn abermals wieder auf die Palme gehen. „Nicht jetzt", zischte er zur Antwort und doch wollte der Andere nicht so einfach augeben. „Aber..." „Halt's Maul!!"  
  
Dieses Mal war es kein giftiges Zischen mehr sondern ein lautstarkes Brüllen und keine paar Sekunden später stand der Andere in Flammen.  
  
"Ich bring ihn um! Dieser verdammte Fummeldoktor!"  
  
Unruhig lief er in seinem Audienzsaal auf und ab, Camaels blickte folgte ihm dabei ununterbrochen und der arme Berater musste sich wohl wie der Schiedsrichter bei einem Pingpong- Spiel fühlen. Hin, her, hin, her.  
  
"Und du sitzt auch nur sau doof herum und sagst kein Wort!" brüllte der Feuerengel plötzlich in seine Richtung, dass es Camael umwarf.  
  
"Wäre es euch lieber, dass ich an einem Stück rede, wie Raphael- sama?"  
  
"Ah! Bloß nicht. Da drehn sich meine Gehirnwindungen noch um...!" Er ließ sich auf seinen Thron fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Lass mich allein," befahl er plötzlich.  
  
Mit einem knappen Nicken kam der Berater dem Befehl nach und machte, dass er aus dem Saal kam, in dieser Laune würde er Michael nicht reizen... oft genug hatte er die Wutausbrüche des Feuerengels mitbekommen.  
  
Eine ganze Weile machte sich eine glühende Flamme um den Rothaarigen breit in der er saß, scheinbar vollkommen unberührt von der Hitze. Das Feuer, das mich umgibt und das in meinem Herzen brennt, ist legendär... doch niemand sieht, dass es mich von innen auffrisst...  
  
Wütend schob er den Gedanken beiseite und verließ keine paar Minuten später die Gebäude. Mit nur wenigen Worten hatte er einige seiner Leute um sich geschart um auf Dämonenjagd zu gehen. Selbst, wenn es noch immer sehr wenige von ihnen gab, war dies doch die beste Möglichkeit sich abzureagieren und Spaß zu haben, selbst unter den vertrackten Regeln, die im Himmel herrschten und die ihm den ganzen Spaß verdarben.  
  
Für eine Sekunde lang stockte der Rothaarige plötzlich als er eine schwarze Gestalt vor ihm erkannte. ‚Einbildung... ich halluziniere... das kann nicht sein', versuchte er sich in Gedanken einzuhämmern und doch tat sich mit einem Mal das Gesicht seines Bruders vor seinen inneren Augen auf. Bei dem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen kam Michael förmlich die Galle hoch und noch ehe einer der Anderen, die ihn begleiten sollten, versah, war er selbst schon auf dem Weg nach Anagura.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis er die ersten Dämonen gefunden hatte, noch dazu, weil diese durch sein heiliges Licht angelockt wurden. Bei dem Gedanken erschien ein ironisches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.  
  
‚Heilig... ausgerechnet mich bezeichnet man als Engel und heilig... . Reine Wesen... pah! Die Menschen haben doch von nichts eine Ahnung!'  
  
Mit jedem Hieb, den der Feuerengel ausführte, schien seine Wut langsam zu verschwinden und doch blieb dieses drückende Gefühl in seiner Brust. Warum? Warum mussten ihn seine Gedanken ausgerechnet jetzt wieder zurück zu seinem Bruder führen...?  
  
Wenn ich deinen Name höre, kommen die Erinnerungen wieder... Ich sehe dich in jedem Gedanken, den ich habe und dann  
  
finden die Gedanken, langsam, die unendlichen Worte, die ihnen zugetan sind Jeden Tag bedauere ich diese Worte gesagt zu haben, denn ich nahm, was ich hasste und machte es zu einem Teil von mir...  
  
-4-  
  
Kühler Wind wehte. Trug den Sand auf dem Boden, hinauf in den Himmel. Die öde Landschaft bekam dadurch jedoch keinen Hauch von Leben. Im Gegenteil. Sie wurde noch viel lebloser und einsamer.  
  
Es war still. Leblos. Hier lebte fast nichts. Manchmal wagten sich die Ratten an diesen verdammten Ort. Doch nur selten wagten sich die Engel hier her. Denn hier wurde ihnen kein Schutz geboten. Hier waren sie den Dämonen wehrlos ausgeliefert. Denen, die das zarte Fleisch der Himmelsbewohner mit Genuss verspeisten.  
  
Ein gewisses Gefühl der Übelkeit stieg in Michael auf als er die verschiedenen Bilder seines Bruders auf den zersprungenen Fensterscheiben sah, die zu der Ruine gehörten. Er wurde in der Hölle vergöttert wie ein Held – ein Märtyrer, der etwas grundlegendes verändert hatte, doch er war es, der diesen Krieg begonnen hatte und er war er gewesen, dem sie alle den Tod, der an ihren Fersen klebte und der sie andauernd begleitete verdankten und doch... vermisste der Feuerengel seinen Bruder.  
  
Nur mit Mühe schlug er diesen Gedanken zurück. ‚Wie naiv bist du? Du wirst nie gut genug sein um gegen ihn anzutreten...! Niemals!!' Für einen Moment wollte der Rothaarige die Hände über die Ohren pressen um so der Stimme zu entkommen, die ihn verfolgte und beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb. Nein, er würde nicht so werden wie sein Bruder.  
  
Bereits seit einiger Zeit hallten seine Schritte merkwürdig hohl in dem Gemäuer, doch ob es nun Mensch, Dämon oder Engel war, schien dem Land egal zu sein. Der Sand und der Staub auf dem Boden bildeten einen dichten Schleier, der kaum etwas preisgab.  
  
Langsam kletterte er über die Felsen und landete immer wieder sicher auf seinen Füßen. Der Wind legte sich und mit ihm auch all der Staub. Der Sand rieselte auf den grauen Boden, der im Licht an Marmor anglich, doch es war kein Marmor. Dies hier war ein verfluchtes, schmutziges Land, nicht mehr.  
  
Der Feuerengel verzog das Gesicht und nahm die Fliegerbrille von seinen Augen. „Nix los hier... . Was mach ich hier überhaupt?! Das ist ja wohl voll der Beschiss!", brüllte er lautstark, so dass einige Ratten erschrocken in ihre Verstecke flüchteten um dem seltsamen Jungen zu entkommen. Er trampelte weiter. Der Sand schoss in die Höhe und fiel wieder herab. Immer wenn seine Schuhsole auf den Boden aufkam, gab es einen unheimlichen Lärm.  
  
Wütend griff er nach seinem Schwert und zielte wahllos auf einige Felsen, die unter dem mächtigen Hieb des Feuerengels barsten. Als er eine Bewegung hinter sich ausmachte, wirbelte er herum und bereits in der nächsten Sekunde loderte an eben jener Stelle ein Feuer, doch es war kein Dämon – nur eine ängstliche Ratte, die es gewagt hatte aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen. „Das Gibt's doch wohl nicht! Hier sollen Dämonen bis zum Umfallen sein!", knurrte der Feuerengel in die Luft und er hatte Recht.  
  
Die Engel würden diesen Ort nicht meiden, wenn es hier keine Dämonen gab. Wütend kickte Michael einen Stein weg, der einmal ein großer Fels gewesen war. Raphael hatte ihm erzählt, dass es einen Platz in Anagura gab, an dem es vor Dämonen wimmeln sollte. Aber nun war da nichts, und Michael hatte mehr als schlechte Laune.  
  
‚Das war's... ich geh nach Hause und trete diesem Fummeldoktor gehörig in den Arsch', brummte er in Gedanken und wand sich wieder um. Der Zorn in seinem Herzen, hatte schon wieder all seine anderen Sinn stillgelegt. Er sah, hörte und fühlte gar nichts mehr. Es zählte nur der Moment.  
  
-5-  
  
„Immer diese verfickte Landschaft!", raunte er sauer und sprang ruckartig auf ehe er seine Schwingen auftauchen ließ und sich wieder vom Boden abstieß. Allerdings stockte der Rothaarige als er eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt wenige Meter weiter stehen sah und binnen Sekunden standen einige Bruchstücke der Ruinen in Flammen. Nein... das darf nicht wahr sein... er kann nicht... oder doch...?  
  
Doch es war wahr – nur wenige Meter vor ihm stand sein Bruder, oder zumindest der Körper, den er jetzt besaß, aber Luzifers Aura würde er überall wiedererkennen. Ruckartig wirbelte er wieder herum und stieg höher – den direkten Weg nach Yetzirah einschlagend.  
  
„RAPHAEL!!!"In dem Tempo des Jüngeren dauerte es nicht lange bis er den Windengel gefunden hatte, doch er stockte als er den Blick des Blonden sah.  
  
„Schon da, Mika-chan?"  
  
„DU!!! Du hast es gewusst!!" „Korrekt" „Und mir nichts gesagt!!!"  
  
Mit jedem Wort versetzte sich der Feuerengel mehr in Rage und es dauerte nicht lange bis der Raum eine unangenehm hohe Temperatur erreicht hatte. "...Schon gut...ja. Er wird kommen... er wird auferstehen. Einst als dein Zwilling des Himmels glorreichster Streiter... dann König der Gefallenen und Verräter. Wegbereiter der Finsternis. Dämonenfürst Luzifel...oder Luzifer, korrekt?"  
  
Michael entgegnete nichts, noch immer funkelte er den Blonden wütend an. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihm mehr weh tat. Der Gedanke an seinen Bruder oder die Tatsache, dass Raphael mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, dass er alles gewusst hatte... .  
  
"Selbst ich kenne den Grund nicht, warum dein Bruder als Schwert versiegelt wurde...vor Tausenden von Jahren.. Ich hielt es für besser, es vor dir geheim zu halten, genau wie vor den anderen."  
  
„HALT'S MAUL!" Der plötzliche Schrei des Rothaarigen beendete die Stille, die kurze Zeit zwischen den Beiden geherrscht hatte. Als Raphael ansetzen wollte, etwas zu sagen, unterbrach Michael ihn grob. „Lass mich... in Ruhe"  
  
Doch dieses Mal war es kein Schrei gewesen, wie man es sonst von dem Feuerengel gewohnt war – mehr denn je kam es flüsternd und beinahe schon in trauriger Heiserkeit über seine Lippen ehe er die Flügel spreizte und sich wieder in die Luft erhob.  
  
Als mein Bruder noch im Himmel war, überstrahlte sein Licht alles und jeden... Er wurde verehrt und geliebt. Der talentierte Anführer der Heerscharen... . Sein Name verkörperte den Glanz des aufgehenden Morgensterns... Sein Leuchten nahm jeden gefangen... auch mich. Anfangs lief ich ihm wie ein Schatten nach, doch dann begann ich gegen meinen perfekten Bruder zu rebellieren – aus kindlicher Eifersucht, die mich innerlich zerfraß.  
  
Beinahe schon traurig sah der Windengel dem Kleineren hinterher. „Ich wollte dich doch nur schützen, Mika-chan... ich wollte nicht noch einmal zusehen, wie du vor meinen Augen zerbrichst..." 


End file.
